


Can a heart love if it's stopped beating? (Kallura fanfic)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, JuniBlade, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Temporary Character Death, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was unhappy with the ending of voltron so here you go a Kallura fanfic!After a short recall mission with the blades keith comes across the beautiful girl who sacrificed herself... though she is colder and doesn't remember anything... he still lives her after all





	Can a heart love if it's stopped beating? (Kallura fanfic)

"I-it's impossible.... sh-she died... b-but she's right here... in my arms...." he thought to himself  
Keith carefully caressed her cheek, her skin feeling soft under his fingers. "A-Allura?" He stuttered shaking her lightly.  
She had a small cut under her eye, causing blood to fall down her cheek. Keith wiped it away, he called out her name again and shook her lightly. She groaned and stirred but did not wake, keith carefully picked her up and carried her back to the mamorian ship. Here she was... as beautiful as ever... her previously long beautiful white hair... cut down to a small bob.... when Keith arrived to the ship with her in his arms, krolia stuttered "I-Is that..." keith only nodded as a response and took her to a small medbay in the ship. He set her down on the bed and caressed her cheek again, "Allura?" He tried again, her beautiful electric lapiz eyes slowly opened. "W-w-ho a-re you?.... wh-ere am I?... y-you look familiar..."she barely managed to stutter before falling unconscious again, Keith bit his lip to keep from tearing up.his own love of his life didn't remember him.... of course she wouldn't... she wasn't his at all... she was Lances.... maybe she remembers him...  
Keith stayed by her side until they arrived back at earth, "how was she back?..." he thought to himself  
About a day passed until they were back in earths orbit, Krolia came to the room to find Keith playing with Alluras hair carefully "if she really doesn't remember anything then your going to scare her like that" she smiled  
"I-I didnt- I mean... umm." He stutters  
Krolia of course new of keiths affections of Allura, he told her shortly after the goodbyes. "Her marks are gone..." he frowned rubbing where the marks previously remained, "its probably because of what happened with Lance..." she shrugged  
"Yeah... probably" he looked back at her  
"How do you think she came back?..." he asked  
"I'm not sure.... but we can find out later...." she smiled hopefully placing her hand on his shoulder "I love her... I-I don't want to lose her mom..."  
"I know keith.... I know" she frowned pulling him into a hug, Keith hugged her back and held back tears. About a minute later he pulled away, "did you inform the team about Allura"  
"I did... they were just as nervous as you..." she nodded  
"Then let's get her to the medbay..." keith groaned rubbing his eyes lightly.  
"Is something wrong keith?" She asked worried  
"No... just a little dizzy is all" he reassured  
"I can take her if you want" she asked  
"No no... I got her" he nodded and slowly picked her up. They walked out of the mamorian ship with Allura in keiths arms, her body hanging loose like a corpse. Keith looked at her and smiled hopefully, Lance came running into the room. Altean marks still remaining on his face. "I-Is she okay!?" He panicked brushing some of the hair out of her face, "her vitals are steady the last time we checked" keith nodded  
"Yeah but is she okay!?" He repeated more loudly  
"She doesn't remember me.... I doubt she does about alot of things" Keith frowned looking down, Lance covered his mouth holding back sobs. Lance caressed his cheek before loosing balance for a second, krolai walked over to him and helped Lance stand still "are you alright?"  
"Y-yeah I'm fine..." he nodded  
"I'll bring her to the medbay" he said and started walking. Keith guided her threw the multiple corridors until they came to the medical bay, he carefully set her down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. He bit the inside of his cheek and frowned as Shiro ran into the room, "Is she Okay!?" He panicked  
"She doesn't have any physical problems but...."  
"But what!?" He asked quickly  
"She doesn't really remember me.... she might not remember anything else...." keith frowned and looked to the ground, "she doesn't remember anything?"  
"I don't know...." Keith shrugged  
"Let me know if there are any updates..." Shiro looked away  
"Yessir" he nodded  
Shiro walked off with his head in his hands, Keith remained in the room ignoring the doctors wishes. He told them "I'm not leaving her alone.... she recognized me... she needs someone she knows with her even when she wakes up" The doctors left them alone after that, but before they did they hooked her up to a IV machine pumping medicines and nutrients into her blood flow. He waited all day and all night for her to wake up, he expected Lance to be there with him... but imparently the pain of loosing the love of his life and her coming back and not remembering him made it too hard to bear. He stayed in his room the entire time, the heart monitor sped up predicting her awakening. She slowly opened her beautiful eyes and looked over to keith, "wh-who are you?... why do you look familiar?" She asked  
"Because I know you... I spent a few years fighting aling side you in a war..." keith smiled  
"I-I thin- wh-at... I" she stuttered  
"Just relax.... what do you remember?..." he asked calmly.  
"Warmth... a man with white hair... q boy with dark skin like mine... a-and you... what was your name?"  
"Keith.... Keith Kogane... the boy with dark skin... that was lance" he reminded  
"Lance?..." she repeats feeling how the name sounds in her mouth, keith nods "y-you used to be a thing.... before you died"  
"I-I what?" She asked confused  
"You sacrificed yourself for the entire universe" he frowned  
"Tell. Me. Everything..." she growled voice turning cold, he winced lightly at the tone.

"Well them I guess we need to start at the beginning of it all... you are the daughter of an amazing king who discovered a meteor made of a metal never seem before.... they soon turned into the voltron lions... your father piloted the red lion.... the right hand of the black paladin... a few years later of peace... your father and the black paladin.... Zarkon discovered how powerful quintessence really is... zarkon wanted to use it along with his wife... honerva... but your father disagreed... after an accident... zarkon's wife was severely injured and almost died.... he brought her to an open quintessence field and they both got corrupted.... Zarkon turned on the other paladins after they refused to tell him where the lions were... they were slaughtered... and he killed your father last... your father kept you in a pod and ten thousand years later... we found you... it was accidental but the best accident I've ever made... you taught us how to bond with our lions... and eventually piloted the blue one laving lance to red and me to black..." he explained takign a small break  
"And then!?" She growled again  
"And then a long while later... we fought an altean and galra halfbreed... named lotor... we got trapped in the quintessence field and the only way out was to leave him or else we would all go insane... for what a short time there turned out to be 4 years for the rest of the galaxy... and more time after that... we had to enter honerva's mind.... and after a long and sucky trip it all left to you having to give yourself up.... and now... ware here... after 4 years..." he finished  
"Where is lotor now?..." she asked  
"Dead" he mumbled  
"And... where are we now exactly?" She wonders voice gentler  
"Earth..." he looked up at her  
"Earth... and what of the lions?"  
"They have new pilots... just in case they are ever needed again... alot if us haven't piloted them in a while... I myself took black out maybe a month ago" keith smiled lightly  
"How come you did?" She asked  
"Flying black made me clear up alot in my life... it also helped me figure out who I am and I get to choose who I get to be.... I'm not my past... or my heritage" he explained  
"And what of your past? What would make you so unsure of yourself?"  
"I'm part galra... my mom... she's in a group of people that are also galra that stood up to the bad.... like me" he shrugged  
"And where are the other previous paladins?" She asked concern lacing her voice  
"Probably in the bridge..." he answered "would you like to go see them?" The only answer he got was a small nod, he helped her up the small sign of dizziness hitting him but alot weaker. He guided her our of the medbay and down to the bridge.


End file.
